


twenty twelve

by quirkthescribbler



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Soft Boys, communication is my kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkthescribbler/pseuds/quirkthescribbler
Summary: Husk isn't able to cover for Angel Dust breaking curfew one night, and once Charlie implies she knows what the two have been up to, Angel has to confront the idea of exposing the one good thing in his life to everyone in Hell.He isn't ready.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 114





	twenty twelve

**Author's Note:**

> _Maybe I'll stay right here  
>  Maybe I'll keep this mind  
> Maybe I'll live in this moment forever  
> Maybe I'll speak to you  
> Maybe I'll walk this line  
> Maybe I'll adjust to adjusting together..._
> 
> -Twenty Twelve by Matt Maeson

3:47 AM.

Angel opened the front door as quietly as he could. He usually didn’t have to be so careful, but Husk had texted him earlier to tell him he wouldn’t be at the front desk when Angel got back from work for the night - something about a migraine (Angel quietly wondered if Husk had drunk too much - or not enough). Either way, whoever was running the front desk tonight wasn’t going to be as keen to him getting in way past curfew. Except for Niffty. She could keep a secret - when she wanted to.

Angel closed the door with a quiet  _ click  _ and tip-toed across the lobby, hoping to get to his room before anyone caught wise. Unfortunately, fate had different plans, and about halfway across the dark marble tile floor the overhead lights flicked on. Angel turned like a deer in headlights toward the bar, where Charlie sat with the hotel check-in book lying open. She arched a knowing brow at the spider. “You’re late.”

Angel rolled his shoulders and put on a cocky smile. “Ah, well ya know how it is, ya lose track of time when ya havin’ fun, ha!” He sauntered over to the desk, leaning over to Charlie and laying on the charm. “Can ya blame me, dollface?”

“You know, if it were just a one-time thing, I might be willing to let you off the hook. But…” she started flipping through the guest book lying open on the bar, “I’ve been going through this most of the night, and I can’t help but notice that you always get back from work at 11:59 PM. On the dot, almost every night. And what’s even weirder is that this definitely doesn’t look like your handwriting.” She looked back up at Angel, eyes knowing, and Angel cursed the sudden onslaught of nerves settling in his stomach. “I know I’m nice, but I’m not stupid. I’m not an idiot. Has Husk been signing you in early all this time?”

“Oh, come on,” Angel tried his best to play it off. “What makes you think that ol’ geezer would do anythin’ nice fa me?”

Charlie shrugged. “I don’t know.” She cocked her head to the side. “But I do know that he’s been drinking less. He’s been kinder. He helps out around the hotel more. He’s not the same soul now that he was when he got here.” She smiled gently. “Do you know anything about that?”

Angel swallowed. “I dun’ know why ya think I’ve got anything ta do with that.”

A sigh fell from Charlie’s lips. “Fine. You don’t have to say anything. But you’ve gotta start abiding by curfew, Angel. You can’t get special treatment.”

“What am I supposed to do, dollface?” Angel huffed. “My boss doesn’t exactly understand the concept of a curfew, and we’re busiest at night. And unless you wanna deal wit’ him personally, I don’t think I’ve got many otha’ options.”

Charlie leveled a stare at him, which he met in kind. A frustrated sigh fell from Angel’s lips as two of his hands ran through his hair and the other two perched on his hips. “I’m doin’ the best I can. That’s all I can give ya’.”

Charlie visibly softened. “I suppose that’s really all I can ask of you.” She closed the book and pushed it off to the side. “Just… try to keep us posted? Let us know how late you’re going to be, or at least tell Husk, since you seem to be so close with him.”

“I dunno why ya think that we’re all... buddy-buddy, or whateva’. He has access to the liquor cabinet, and I like booze. It’s not that deep.”

“Deny all you want, Angel, but Husk isn’t the only one who’s changed around here.” She tapped the side of her nose. “You’ve changed too. You don’t bitch at us like you used to. You don’t do the hard drugs - or, at least, not as often. You smile more.  _ Really  _ smile. It's like I said: I’m not stupid.”

Angel opened and closed his mouth like a gaping fish, not sure what to say, and Charlie smiled like the cat that caught the canary. “You don’t have to say anything until you’re ready,” she reassured. “Just go get some sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

A silent nod from Angel, slight blush tinting his cheeks. He wasn’t used to being so thoroughly dissected by the Princess of the Underworld. Usually the only person who could read him this well was Cherri.

And, well, as of late, maybe the old cat in question.

“G’night,” he replied quietly, heels clicking louder on the tile floor than his voice as he crossed the lobby and ascended the staircase.

Fuck, were he and Husk really so obvious?

They didn’t want the attention. They didn’t want anyone else butting into their business. Managing any kind of personal relationship in Hades was a goddamn feat; it was the reason why he only ever let Cherri in. You never knew who would turn on you, or how much it would cost to get them to. 

This was Hell. Everyone had a price. Maybe even Husk.

But  _ goddamn him _ if that risk wasn’t worth taking.

Husk was old, cantankerous, a drunk, and… so much more than all of that. Angel had no idea it could have ended up this. If anything, Husk would be a good lay. But sneaking in well past curfew had led to some late night talks, drunken ramblings, saucy card games… reliving broken memories, confessing fears, grieving regrets… and somehow, mending hearts. Moving on.

Finding something - someone - to live for again.

Angel had thought his chance to have good things was gone the minute he fell into Hell. He didn’t expect anyone to come around and make him feel… what? Hope? Love? Both?

Could he remember what that felt like?

Did he even deserve any of it?

He shook his head after landing on the top step. His mind still ruminating, he stopped outside Husk’s door.  _ I’ll just take a quick peek. Check in and see how he’s feeling. _ He cracked the door open, only to find the bed empty, hospital corners still tucked in neatly between the mattress and boxsprings.  _ Well,  _ he thought,  _ if he’s not in his own bed, there’s only one other place he could be. _

They didn’t make it a habit to share a bed every night. Sometimes they still liked their own space. And, well, they  _ were  _ trying to keep some semblance of a low profile; wouldn’t exactly be subtle if they were constantly sleeping in each other’s room. So for Husk to go straight to Angel’s bedroom… that must have been one hell of a headache.

So for the third time that night, Angel opened the door (this time to his own room) as quietly as possible, only opening it enough for him to slip through and close it again. Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he looked over to the bed. Sure enough, Husk’s sleeping form was curled up under the covers, back facing the door, with Fat Nuggets asleep in the crook of his knees. Angel felt his heart swell, as much as he tried to ignore it, and a soft smile donned his lips as he stripped and climbed into bed behind him, pressing a kiss to the juncture of his wings.   


Husk’s wings shuddered as he roused enough to roll over, throwing his arm around Angel’s midsection and burying his face in the fluff on his chest. Pleasantly surprised, Angel brought his arms around the old cat, bringing him closer and tangling their legs together as Fat Nuggets situated himself on the pillow at the foot of the bed they kept for him there. “Heya Husky,” whispered Angel. “How ya holdin’ up?”

A grunt in response. “Better, I think. Wha’ time is it?”

“Sometime after 4:oo.”

“Damn. What did that prick you call a boss want wit’ ya to keep ya out til near dawn?”

Angel sighed. “Nothin’ he hasn’t asked me ta do before. Don’t worry about it.”

“Hmph.” Angel ran his hands up and down Husk’s spine, feeling the fight slowly drain from his body. Husk had gotten surprisingly protective of Angel ever since their relationship had changed, and Angel had to remind him more than once that he was a grown ass man who could defend his own honor, or whatever the hell Husk went on about. “Did Charlie give you a hard time, coming in so late?”

“A little, but I think we came to an agreement. It’s fine.” His wandering hands stuttered as he debated bringing up the next topic when they were both so tired, but the words fell out of his mouth anyway. “I think she knows. ‘Bout us.”

Husk cracked an eye open to look at Angel. “Well, it wasn’t gonna be a secret forever. We ain’t exactly the  _ most  _ subtle demons in this hotel.”

“I know, but…”

Husk waited for him to continue. When Angel didn’t, he prompted, “But?”

A deep breath to steady his thoughts. “But… I don’t think I’m ready to tell people yet. Ta tell anyone, really. I’m not ready to share this.” Angel swallowed thickly, wondering where this onslaught of emotions was coming from all of a sudden. “I’m not ready ta share the one good thing I’ve got going for me in this hellhole just to tempt fate into tryin’ ta take it away.”

Husk seemed more awake after the whispered confession, ears twitching, and he leaned up on his elbow to look down at Angel, bringing the heart of his paw to caress Angel’s cheek. “Hey, listen ta me. I’m not goin’ anywhere. And it’s gonna take a lot more than Hell itself to take you away from me. I ain’t givin’ ya up that easy.”

Angel nodded and brought two of his own hands up to hold the paw caressing his cheek and placed a kiss in the dead center of his palm. “I know, Husk. I know.”

Husk wrapped his wings around the two of them, creating a barrier to the rest of the world. Angel loved it when he did this. It really did feel like they were the only ones who existed here, a safe place to let down walls and just  _ be  _ together. Husk leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Angel’s lips. “How did the little princess even find out about us, anyway?”

Angel shrugged as he wrapped himself around Husk so that there was no space between them. “Said somethin’ about us bein’ different. Less annoyin’. Less selfish. Kinder. I dunno how much I believe her, but it was enough fa her ta pick up on it.”

“Hmm,” was all Husk said in response. Angel watched as his ears twitched again - a clear sign he was thinking - but didn’t ask him to say more. They laid there in silence for some long, comfortable minutes, Angel’s hands running up and down Husk’s back, and Husk’s paw moving down from Angel’s face to softly petting his outer thigh.

Sleep was starting to tug heavily at Angel’s subconscious, but a more pressing question wouldn’t stop pestering him ever since his conversation with Charlie in the lobby. If he were slightly more aware, he probably wouldn’t have brought it up, but apparently tonight was the night his lips loosened and spilled every thought that crossed his mind. “D’ya think… we actually have a chance?”

“Waddaya mean?”

“A chance at this whole… redemption thing Charlie keeps spouting about.”

Husk chuckled incredulously. “Fuck me if I know. Who knows what the pricks upstairs require for ya to earn your way in.”

“She’s so determined it’ll happen. I can’t figure out if I find it annoyin’ or oddly sweet. Even if I got tha chance, I don’t know I’d take it.”

“Don’ say that,” replied Husk, strangely serious. “If ya ever find a way out of this place, you should take it, no questions asked.”

_ Don’t say it, Angel. You’re tired, and this is way too much emotion for one day. Don’t say it. Don’t say it don’tsayitdon’t- _

“I wouldn’t go anywhere if you ain’t goin’ too.”

The instant the words left his lips, Angel bit his tongue. It was too much, too soon. At this rate, no one was going to take the only good thing in his life - he was just gonna fuck it up himself. Husk pulled away, and Angel braced for the rejection, but instead saw a conviction he wasn’t expecting. “You listen ta me,” Husk started, his tone gravelly as he held Angel’s face in both of his paws. “If you’re good enough to actually get out of here - an’ for the record, I don’ know if it’s possible -but if it is, you’re gonna leave, with or without me. I ain’t gonna be the reason you stay in eternal torment.”

Angel’s throat began to hurt with the restraint he was using to hold back tears, and  _ for fucks sake,  _ he really needed to sleep because there was no need to get this worked up over a completely hypothetical situation. “Well, it sure as shit ain’t paradise if I gotta go alone!”

“I  _ told  _ ya, ya ain’t gonna get rid of me that easily. I’ll follow you. I’ll find you again. I’ll do whateva’ I hafta, ‘cuz for the first time since I died and fell down here, I don’t hate every second of my afterlife anymore.” Husk was breathing harshly, his eyes intense, and Angel couldn’t look away. “If I can’t touch anotha’ drop of liquor, can’t play anotha’ game of poker, if that’s the price to pay to find you again, fuck it, I’ll do it.”

The sob threatening to crawl up Angel’s throat ripped through him as soon as he opened his mouth to draw in a breath, and tears sprang up in his eyes. He covered his face with his hands, trying to compose himself, as Husk let go of his cheeks and looked around nervously (he’d never been good with handling crying people, he’d confessed late one night a few weeks ago).

“I--uh--hm.” Angel had to stifle a chuckle at how quickly this man could go from being so sure in his conviction to completely floundering for words. “All that to say, if that’s even something you’d want. Cuz, I mean, if not, I can just keep doin’ what I been doin’, no skin off my back--”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake Husk, shut up and just hold me, will ya?”

Husk, grateful for the excuse to stop flailing for words, did just that, settling back beside Angel’s body, wrapping his arms and wings tighter around them both. Angel steadied his breathing, letting his tears fall freely to the pillow underneath his head, and when he felt like he could speak again without his voice cracking, said, “You know it’s the same fa me, right? If you go first, I’ll follow you.”

Husk grunted. “It’s probably a moot point anyway. We’re probably stuck down here for eternity.”

A genuine smile graced Angel’s lips. “As long as you’re here, it can’t be all bad.”

Husk nuzzled against Angel’s chest, purring softly while Angel scratched behind his ears lovingly. “Let’s get some sleep while we still can.”

As if his body were waiting subconsciously for permission, Angel’s body felt heavy with impending sleep, and relaxed into the mattress and Husk’s arms. “Promise to stay with me? Be here when I wake up?”

“Where else would I go?”

**Author's Note:**

> First Hazbin fic! First time trying to write these boys! I apologize if they seem OOC, but I wanted to write them all Soft™. I regret nothing.
> 
> Special thanks to mynameisbirdie, who read over this for typos even tho she's not in the fandom. <3
> 
> Title is taken from "Twenty Twelve" by Matt Maeson, which I listened to on repeat once I got to writing the actual AngelHusk scenes after I realized how fitting the lyrics were for them.
> 
> Find me elsewhere:  
> [My Tumblr!](https://quackquackquirk.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
